


That's Not How You Reject Girls

by DisasterZone



Series: Rare Pair/Crack Ship One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterZone/pseuds/DisasterZone
Summary: Tsukishima is heartless when girls confess to him and Nishinoya is not having it.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Rare Pair/Crack Ship One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	That's Not How You Reject Girls

“Sorry, but you’re just not my type.”

The girl’s eyes filled with tears as she crumpled the letter in her hand. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been so upset if he’d been kinder, but his face was not even blank. He was annoyed. He was annoyed with her telling him how she felt. She turned around and ran off, probably towards the bathroom for privacy. He’d sent a lot of girls crying to the bathroom since his second year had started. He was already tall, but now that he had been working out and let his hair grow out a bit it seemed everyone was confessing to him. Maybe he’d been spending so much time with the team while enjoying himself that he started to seem approachable. He had to do something about that. He had turned around and was on his way to class when someone jumped on him, nearly knocking him to the floor.

“You asshole!”

Tsukishima stabilized himself before attempting to knock Nishinoya off his back, “And why is that?”

“You gotta stop making girls cry!” Noya shouted, refusing to get off.

“It’s their fault for confessing to me,” he said, completely giving up on getting Noya off.

Frustratingly, Noya jumped off his back, “Girls can’t help who they like! The least you can do is be nicer to them!”

“Why bother?” Tsukishima asked rhetorically as he walked away.

Noya scrunched up his face in thought. How to get Tsukki to be nicer to girls?

~~

Tsukki walked into the clubroom with Yamaguchi only to see the third years hunched over talking fervently. When they noticed that Tsukki and Yamaguchi had arrived they quickly dispersed. Tsukki ignored it as he got ready for practice that day. He figured it couldn’t be anything worse than usual.

He was wrong.

~~

“I-I like you!” the pink-faced girl shouted, sounding very flustered.

“Sorry, but you’re just not my type,” Tsukki responded, as he usually did.

At that moment, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looked around everywhere as he rubbed the spot that hurt. He then looked down so see a stone at his feet. He picked it up as he came to the conclusion that someone must’ve thrown it at him. His eyes searched the yard that the girl had dragged him off to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He walked in the direction of the movement, leaving the girl too confused to be upset.

By the time Tsukishima made it to where he saw the movement whoever was there had left.

~~

This went on for several weeks. Everytime a girl would confess to Tsukishima and he started to respond the way he usually did something would happen. A random small object would be thrown at him, something large would fall from a window, someone would walk by, something that the girl was allergic to would find its way towards them. It seemed that Tsukki couldn’t escape these little interruptions. He attempted to do anything to stop what was happening outside the obvious answer, be nicer when turning down the girls.

Everytime a girl confessed to Tsukishima he would try more elaborate ways to avoid the unending annoyances and everytime the annoyances would become more convoluted and annoying. By the time that it was time for training camp, Tsukishima was nearly thrilled to go. Training camp meant no girls to confess to him.

Towards the end of the camp Tsukki overheard the third years talking. He wasn’t usually one to eavesdrop, but he heard something that spiked his interest.

“I knew she was allergic to cats so I just threw one at them,” Kinoshita laughed.

Tanaka laughed as well, “That’s pretty good, but it’s got nothing on when I poured that bucket of water on Tsukishima’s head!”

“You know what? I really feel like this is working!” Narita said, “At the very least the girls aren’t crying as much.”

“But that’s not enough!” Noya said, sounding frustrated, “The point isn’t to make the girls cry less afterwards! The goal is to get Tsukishima to turn them down better! And he’s not doing that! If anything, he’s getting meaner!”

“Well, maybe he’s getting meaning because he’s annoyed with us and so he’s taking it out on those girls,” Narita offered, uselessly.

“Then we have to find something better!” Noya shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Noya froze when he saw Tsukishima standing outside the door. He looked at Tsukishima blankly and there was a flash of emotion before he walked away. Tsukishima tried to make out what feeling he’d seen on Noya’s face, but all he could make out was anger and perhaps even hurt. This confused Tsukishima more than anything else. More than the odd attacks, more than his frustration with them, more than everyone’s extreme emotional reaction to how he turns down girls. 

~~

Noya looked over the lights flickering in the windows of the houses below him. He knew that this wasn’t that big a deal and that no one else probably cared that much, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he saw those girls running off with tears in their eyes he couldn’t help but remember.

“Can I ask you a question, Nishinoya?” Tsukishima asked.

Noya turned around and saw him standing in the doorway that led to the roof.

He nodded and turned back towards the skyline, “Sure.”

“Why do you care so much about how I reject girls?” he asked, stepping closer.

Noya was silent for a moment as he looked out at the city with a sad smile, “Have you ever been rejected, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima shook his head.

“It hurts,” Noya said, giving him a pointed look, “A lot.”

“Then why did you continue to pursue Kyoko? She rejected you many times.”

Noya almost laughed, “I never really liked Kyoko all that much.”

“Then who-”

“It was a close friend of mine. We met our first year of high school. He was really fun and the closest friend that I’ve ever had. He was also the first guy that I ever really liked. It was scary and exciting and I didn’t know what to do,” Nishinoya’s distant gaze looked said as he stared out at the city.

~three years ago~

“Hey, man, I got a crush on you,” Noya said as casually as he could manage.

Tanaka stopped walking and looked at him, “What?”

Fear and regret shot through Noya as he saw the look in his friend’s eyes. It was mostly disbelief, but he saw what lay behind them. And he didn’t like it. Panic nearly suffocated him.

“Nishinoya, do you . . . you know,” Tanaka looked almost disgusted, “Do you . . . like . . . me?”

Noya swallowed heavily before forcing a laugh, “No! I was kidding! Could you imagine if I did like you?”

Tanaka laughed awkwardly as he started to walk again, “Yeah, that’d be weird.”

Noya walked a few steps behind Tanaka so he could hide his face. He needed time to recover from that.

~present day~

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked, pulling Noya from his thoughts.

He gave Tsukishima a sad smile, “I told him. And he looked like he was gonna puke. I told him I was kidding, but . . . still sucked. We’re still friends, though. He even knows I’m bi and is cool with it! He keeps asking if I like Asahi.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He didn’t know if he should say anything. Noya just told him something insanely personal. Both the story and the fact that Noya was bi was something that Tsukishima didn’t need to know, but he did. And he wasn’t really sure why.

Noya jumped off the ledge he was standing on, walked over to Tsukki and put his hand on Tsukki’s shoulder with his characteristic sunshine smile, “So, be nicer to these girls, okay?”

Tsukishima felt very strange as he looked at Nishinoya at that moment.

~~

“You seem very nice, but I’m sorry. I’m focusing on volleyball and my studies right now,” Tsukishima said before bowing and walking away.

Nothing happened.

~~

Noya slapped Tsukki’s back, “Hey! You’ve been nice to the girls lately, huh?”

Tsukki nodded.

“Nice job!” Noya smiled brightly.

Tsukishima watched Noya walk over happily to talk to Asahi who had come to take Noya somewhere after school as he often did. He did light up around him. It would make sense for him to like Asahi. He probably did. The two looked good together. Noya’s height and boundless optimism and confidence matched with Asahi’s height and nervousness. 

A match made in heaven.

It made Tsukishima sick.

~~

Tsukishima found himself watching Noya and Asahi whenever they were together. He scrutinized what they said, did, everything about their interactions. Mostly, he scrutinized the way Noya smiled at Asahi. It sickened him. It was disgusting. Yamaguchi would always ask him if he was okay, but he didn’t answer. What would he say? That he hates that Noya and Asahi love each other? He couldn’t say that to Yamaguchi given that he would think that Tsukishima was homophobic. To be honest, Tsukki probably was, but he didn’t want people to know. He had to be. Watching those to men so obviously love each other made him feel awful.

Why else would Noya smiling at Asahi make him so mad?

~~

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked out of the clubroom after practice one evening to Noya who was waiting by the stairs.

“Tsukishima,” he said seriously, “We need to talk.”

Yamaguchi looked to Tsukki, who gave him the okay, before leaving. Noya waited for Yamaguchi to be out of sight before silently walking down the stairs. Tsukishima followed him without asking any questions as it was rare for Noya to be so quiet. They walked to a park near the school and stopped under a large tree away from any roads. It was silent given how late it was.

“What is it, Nishinoya?” Tsukki asked.

“Why have you been glaring at me and Asahi lately?”

Tsukishima froze. What was he supposed to say?

“What is it? Cause it’s been really bothering Asahi.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Of course it has.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noya asked, clearly growing angry.

“Oh, nothing,” Tsukishima smirked at him, “Just that you seem to really care about how Asahi feels considering everything bothers him.”

Noya grabbed Tsukki’s collar and pushed him up against the tree, “Say that about Asahi again. I dare you.”

Tsukki looked at Noya who’s eyes were aflame with rage. Tsukki knew he was wrong here and that he was going too far, but he couldn’t seem to stop. As Noya stared him down his stomach swirled with guilt and something he couldn’t name. He couldn’t breath and he felt uncomfortably warm. His blood pumped in his ears as he swallowed thickly. His hands hung awkwardly in the air, stopping themselves from reaching for something. 

“That’s what I thought,” Noya pushed him again before letting go.

Tsukishima slumped slightly as he caught his breath. 

Noya was furious. Tsukki had been acting weird ever since their conversation on the roof and he didn’t like it. He felt like it had to do with the fact that he had found himself coming out to Tsukishima. That plus Tsukishima’s upset looks at him and Asahi made this seem like a mistake. He was about to walk away when he heard something surprising.

“Do,” Tsukki started hesitantly, “Do you really like Asahi?”

Noya froze before turning around slowly. Tsukki wasn’t looking at him. He seemed upset and almost nervous. Noya had never seen him like that. He found his heart fluttering a bit. He’d always been aware that Tsukishima was an attractive guy, most people on the team were, but something about seeing him look almost nervous made Noya’s heart skip a beat. 

“Uh . . . no,” Noya said, quiet with the surprise that came along with everything that had happened in the last few seconds, “Why?”

Tsukki looked at him for a moment before looking away again, “No reason.”

It was quiet for a moment before Tsukishima softly asked, “Do you like anyone right now?”

Noya walked over and leaned close to Tsukishima to hide how flustered he was, “Why are you so curious, huh?”

They both froze. Noya was so close so suddenly that Tsukki couldn’t hide his first reaction. His face was red and his mouth hung open. He looked surprised and excited and scared and Noya couldn’t breathe. Why was he looking at him like that? What was happening? Why did he like it?

“You got a crush on me or something?” Noya whispered.

Tsukki closed his mouth as he turned bright red, “No.”

And with that he turned around and walked away.

Noya found himself thinking about everything that had happened a lot while they were in the park.

~~

“Tsukishima! Noya!” Ukai called, “There’s a box of different snacks in the store. I need you to go get them, yeah? You boys deserve it.”

Tsukishima didn’t know how he felt about walking to the store with Noya alone, but he had no other choice. They didn’t say a word the whole time and were clearly trying to avoid interacting on the walk. It was the most painful walk that they’d been on in their life. 

WHen they made it to the store Tsukishima took the keys that Coach had given him and unlocked the door. Both the boys went inside and started to look for the box. It would’ve probably been easier if they talked to each other about where they looked, but they couldn’t seem to be able to get words out.

After they'd made eye contact only to quickly look away for the third time Noya shouted out, “This is ridiculous.”

He marched up to Tsukishima and stood just a little too close for a normal conversation, “I want to kiss you, Tsukishima. Are you good with that?”

Tsukki’s eyes turned into plates and his face became an apple, “You’re going to-”

Before he could finish his sentence Noya stood on his tip-toes and connected their lips. Tsukki didn’t move for only a moment before leaning down so Noya didn’t have to reach so far. He didn’t pull away because he didn’t want to. He wanted to hold Noya and see Noya smile at him and listen to Noya talk loudly and watch Noya jump around excitedly and he wanted this. He wanted to kiss Noya.

Sadly, Noya pulled away and looked into Tsukki’s eyes, “Was that good?”

“I would’ve pulled away if it wasn’t,” Tsukki rolled his eyes before leaning back down to kiss Noya again.

It took them a while to return to practice with the snacks.


End file.
